Last Kisses and Final Wishes
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: A story about a night not that long ago, when dark wizards roamed the earth and a feeling was in the air.


The children gathered around the old man as he sat on a stump, tucking his robes under him. He took in a shaky breath and leaned on the knarled walking stick he carried stairing into the young, youthful eyes that stared up at him eagerly. "So you all want to hear a story do you?"

"Please Mr. Storyteller." A young girl, no more then four years old, whispered, stairing up at him, slightly fearful.

"A scary story!" Yelled a boy in the back.

"No! We want a romance!" Shouted three girls to his right.

A young blonde boy looked up from the center where he was plucking the grass. "I want to hear a tragedy." He whispered.

The old man chuckled and smiled at them, revealing a few missing teeth. "How bout I tell you a story that will include all of those?" He said before wiggling a bit in his seat, getting comfortable. "It all began on Halloween Night, 1981…"

~~~~Surrey, Halloween Night, 1981~~~~~

Lucius Malfoy stared out into the crisp October night, rocking his young son slowly as he watched the leaves fall. He shivered as a cool wind whipped branches past his window and he turned away from the night, towards the cheery fire burning in the grate. Young Draco cooed, refusing his father's attempts to rock him asleep and he sighed, looking down at him. "You feel it too don't you my young Dragon…the change in the air?"

Draco grinned and reached up, grabbing his father's necklace and shoving it into his mouth, sucking on it. Lucius smiled and carried him over to one of the study armchairs, laying back and settling Draco on his thigh. "Something's coming…changing…I can feel it in the air." He sighed. "Probably imagining it."

Narcissa came into the study and put more enchanted logs on the fire before turning to her husband, frowning at his face. "What's wrong Lucius?"

Lucius shook his head, pulling his necklace from Draco's mouth. "Nothing Narc…just worried."

She kissed him lightly, cupping his cheek to turn his face to hers. "There's nothing to worry about…it's the beginning of a new time for us…for everyone."

Lucius smiled and kissed the palm of her hand. "Go, I'll be fine here with Draco and you've been waiting for this party for weeks…we'll just have a boy's night in."

"Alright...but don't' give him any butterbeer." She said with a raised eyebrow. She smiled at her young son and heading for the front door, grabbing her cloak on the way. She paused and looked back at the two of them, smiling softly before dis-apparating to the Ministry party.

Lucius sighed and turned back to Draco. "Well Lil Dragon…what shall we do now?"

~~~~~London, Halloween Night, 1981~~~~~

Sirius Black sighed and set down the polishing rag down on the yard next to him, pausing to stair up at the sky above him. He closed his eyes as the wind rushed past, blowing his hair back away from his face. He took a deep breath, smelling fall on the air and the bonfires of those celebrating the night. He smiled softly at the memories of nights like this. When the group was together, enjoying All Hallows Eve with that damned singing cake that had become a tradition ever since 6th year when Peter had fumbled the spell that would make Snape sing opera all night. 

A heavy sigh escaped Sirius as he remembered why he had stopped polishing his Lady in the first place. A feeling had crept over Sirius; something was coming…changing…it scared Padfoot and it scared the hell out of Sirius. He licked his lips and shivered, trying to shake off the feeling but knowing it was utterly hopeless. Tomorrow...tomorrow he would visit Peter and Remus…he would talk to them about it…work it out. He picked up his rag again and the jar of polishing cream, setting back to work and making Lady beautiful.

Tomorrow…

~~~~~London, Halloween Night, 1981~~~~~

Remus curled up in a battered armchair, frowning as more stuffing fell out of it with his movement. He sighed and made a mental note to mend it tomorrow before picking up his book, casting a sidelong look at the dying fire. He shivered and turned the page, licking his lips and his eyes drank in the worlds, pictures of the story flowing through his mind. The room remained silent save for the licking of his fingers and the rustling of pages. The humble crackling of the dying fire and the sounds of the rain against his lonely window. 

Remus lost track of everything in the world as he fell into the story, wishing he could escape entirely and not face his friends. The questions in their eyes, the fears. He turned another page, barley noticing as the pages stuck, nearly ripping. Suddenly the fire died and cold infused the room, chilling the young werewolf to the bone. He raised his head and frowned, setting the book aside, crossing over to the lonely window in the room. He sighed heavily, putting his hand in front of the newly broken pain. "Another one." He said and reached for the tap and paper to cover it, frowning as he cut four strips to block the empty pain. He shivered in the cold and hurriedly taped paper, glancing up at the quarter moon. He watched until it was covered with a cloud, shivering at the utter darkness. That chilled him so more then the cold. The fear that came with the darkness, the worry about those out there in it. He felt it deep inside him, even when he tried to ignore it…the beast knew…knew what was coming, what was going…it knew and it tried to warn it's human half.

Remus shook his head and turned away from the window, curling back up in his chair, facing purposely away from the window. He was being stupid, nothing was coming. He was being an overly imaginative werewolf.

~~~~~Chipping Sodbury, Halloween Night, 1981~~~~~

Peter pulled his cloak tighter around him, glancing around as he jogged up the steps to the large house. He shivered; hand shaking as he reached in his pockets for the key that wasn't there. Growling he kicked the door, yelping in pain and frustration as he broke a toe. He hopped around on one foot, clutching his other as the door opened behind him and a tall, dark figure looked down at him, eyebrow raised. "Peter…you do remember how to turn a knob don't you?" Voldemort asked him in a cold voice, amusement lacing it.

Peter sighed and lowered his injured foot, being careful not to let his broken toe touch the ground. "Sorry my lord but I thought it was locked." He said softly and stepped into the warmth of the Entrance Hall as Voldemort closed the door behind him and took Peter's cloak.

"It was until you came running up the front path." Voldemort said easily, hanging the cloak on the cloak stand. He turned back to his favorite servant and held out his hand, leading Peter to the couch in the parlor. Getting the young man settled he knelt and pulled off Peter's boot, inspecting his foot. "Just a small break, quick to fix…how was it tonight?"

"Boring as usual, no visits, no cakes, ministry workers droning on and on about the party tonight, it's your birthday, and the Potter's are alone."

"Good."

"My lord…something's not right…there's something in the air…a feeling…"

"I know, I feel it to." Voldemort said, touching Peter's toe with his wand and healing the broken toe. "But it's a good sign…a sign of change and fortune…the gods smile on us tonight Peter."

"My Lord?"

"I've decided to see the Potters tonight…no more messing around. I have all the information I need. It is time. In fact, I was preparing to leave when you came."

"But…"

"No Peter…it's time. A night when change is on the wind…when no one would notice if I walk among them…"

Peter stared down at his hands, un-sure what to say…how to say what he needed to. "I…If your sure..."

"I'm sure." Voldemort said and stood, drawing his cloak from the chair and up around him. "Wait here for me?"

"Always." Peter whispered softly. '1040 times I've tried to say it and now…when it's most important, I can't utter the words.' He thought, putting his head in his hands.

Voldemort looked at him for a long moment before heading for the Entry Hall. Peter heard the door opening and then closing and he kicked the cast iron table, screaming as he re-broke his newly healed toe. He then stood and ran…well, hobbled after Lord Voldemort, throwing open the door and rushing out into the cold. "Voldemort…My lord!" He called, trying to catch up with him. "TOM!"

Voldemort stilled and turned to look at him, eyebrow raised a notch at the name. "Yes, Peter?"

"I…I love you." He whispered.

Voldemort smiled at him, brushing a lock of black hair out of his face. "I know." He said softly. "I love you too." He then turned and headed back down the path, disappearing the moment he crossed the gates.

~~~~~Godric's Hollow, Halloween Night, 1981~~~~~

Lily smiled, humming softly as she rocked young Harry, moving in time to the music playing on the wireless. Harry smiled sleepily up at his mother and yawned, his eyes closing slowly, the young child still fighting sleep even though he was losing.

James smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, looking down at his son's face. "He's so perfect." James whispered, kissing her cheek. "Like you."

Lily smiled at her husband and tilted her head up for a kiss, laying her head on his shoulder. "I just wish I could shake this feeling that it's all going to change…that something's going to happen to destroy our happiness."

"What could happen Lil? Everything's taken care of…we're ready for winter…we've got all the logs cut and enchanted, we've got enough food stores to last us until Harry's 32, and that other mater's been taken care of a week ago, everything's fine."

"I know I just…I'm just scared James…I've got a feeling that I can't shake and that scares me. Last time that happened Harry fell out of his crib."

James smirked. "So maybe this time Harry will fall INTO his crib." He joked, rocking with her. "I'm serious though Lil, everything's fine. NOTHING is going to happen."

Just then, the door behind them flew open and Lily screamed as James spun around, stairing into Voldemort's dark green eyes.

"Happy Hallow's Eve." He said softly, raising his wand. "Avada Kedavra."

_Happy Birthday, to you_

_Happy Birthday, to you_

_Happy Birthday, young Tom Riddle,_

_Happy Birthday, to you_


End file.
